


celebration

by Friday_the13th



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, DEMA (Twenty One Pilots), Drabble, Gen, Minor Character Death, Revolution, Songfic, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25264150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Friday_the13th/pseuds/Friday_the13th
Summary: научи(те(сь)) сражаться





	celebration

**Author's Note:**

> участникам бойни: все живы? все целы?  
> отчасти это сонгфик, но донесла не .ту идею

У их Короля мутно-карие глаза. Тот восседает где-то на заоблачном троне, а Город стелется у подножия призрачной дымкой, и не разобрать: кто счастлив, а кто нет.

А Он смотрит снизу вверх и насквозь видит живого мертвеца, бездушного правителя, который лишь по редким праздникам простирает свою длань над народом, а вот что происходит в ежедневных бойнях — не его забота.

Девиз этого Короля — выживает сильнейший. Народ помнит об этом и никому не протягивает руку помощи. Каждый сам за себя, только так ты сможешь поймать остекленевший взгляд.

А Он помогает подняться кому-то с земли и видит непонимание, даже страх, вместо благодарности. Спасенный просто боится, что сейчас снова придётся упасть и расшибить что-то серьёзнее коленей.

А Он сильнее стискивает кулак и клянется перед молчаливым троном, что исправит это. Ежедневно Он спасает многих людей и учит их не оставаться в стороне и помогать другим. Цепная реакция запущена, и на ежегодном празднике жертв толпы становится чуть меньше.

Сплочённые, Они понимают, что так легче. Мёртвый взгляд скользит над Городом, который заново учится вставать с колен. Король знает, что ему поставлен шах. По ступеням поднимаются предавшие подданные, а впереди них идёт Новый Король.

Оскал — единственное живое место на маске лица. Внизу стража берёт на прицел самое ценное — детей. Сейчас будет решено, как взойдёт новый правитель на престол: с кровью на руках или на щите.

У подножия трона зарождается детский крик.

_Шах и мат._

_Слёзы и кровь._


End file.
